Talk:Dimitri Valtane
I think it's kinda odd that a Lt. Cmdr. would be forced to share his quarters with a mere ensign. --James Cody 23:31, 15 Dec 2004 (CET) :I was wondering about that, as well. I'm curious, though, after realizing their error, did the writers ever attempt to explain why Valtane apparantly died during "Flashback" but was alive and well at the end of The Undiscovered Country? --From Andoria with Love 07:09, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I think it's safe to assume that Dmitri didn't die, but was near death, thus prompting the migration of the cirus. However, his injuries were able to be healed, thus explaining how he was alive at the end of the movie. There was plenty of time for him to be treated.--Tiberius 13:08, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :If my recollection holds, "Flashback" and "Trials and Tribbelations" were both shot around the same time for the 30 year trek anniversary. There were constant inconsistencies caused by the DS9 episode, including a few dozen insertions of Sisko and Dax that never happened in the original (to say, they created a place for them rather than masking out previous extras). A minor inconsistency of a tertiary character dieing in a dieing Vulcan's memory seams to be far less of one. I attribute the inconsistency to the same reason Sulu could see Janeway. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 13:18, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::Also, unless he was senior staff, Ens, Ltjg, and Lt are all considered junior officers IIRC, depending on ship size and compliment of course. A comment made by Dax in the previously mentioned DS9 episode makes remark about cramming em in like sardines in those days... Limited space and a large crew would most defiantly result in miked ranks in bunks. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 13:24, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::Since when was he a lieutenant commander? Is this a rank insignia thing? If I remember right, the end credits for Star Trek VI and dialogue in Flashback call him a lieutenant. – Skteosk 18:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Removed notes I've removed the following note from the bginfo section: "Although Valtane appeared to die in "Flashback", one might speculate either that something other than death may have triggered the memory-virus transfer to Tuvok or that Valtane was resuscitated in sickbay shortly afterward (or perhaps Tuvok's memory wasn't quite perfect). Any of these would explain Valtane's otherwise contradictory appearance, alive and well, on the bridge of the Excelsior, during a departure shot of the Excelsior s crew at the end of Star Trek VI." This uncited note is speculation and a nitpick, which we don't include. --Defiant (talk) 11:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) I've now also removed the following note, as it constitutes more speculation: "It is unclear why Valtane, as a fairly high-ranking officer, would share quarters with Tuvok and other junior officers, although it could be a consequence of the dense crew populations of (relatively small) 23rd century starships, as hinted at in and ." --Defiant (talk) 11:49, January 1, 2016 (UTC) rename to Dimitri Valtane The Flashback script uses the spelling "Dimitri". --NetSpiker (talk) 07:13, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :The article used a first name long before the script was available, so that can't be the only source for his first name. The script may say Dimitri, but I'm curious what source is saying Dmitri. Maybe it's in the credits? -- Capricorn (talk) 23:44, November 9, 2016 (UTC) The "Dmitri" spelling came from the Encyclopedia. The credits don't mention Valtane's name at all. --NetSpiker (talk) 00:01, November 10, 2016 (UTC) :Ok then, Support -- Capricorn (talk) 00:07, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Second that, given the evidence. --LauraCC (talk) 15:30, November 11, 2016 (UTC) I've renamed the page, but I don't know how to rename the images since they don't have a Move button. I'm not even sure if I should. --NetSpiker (talk) 13:47, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Sulfur, can you tell me how you did it? Or is it something only admins can do? --NetSpiker (talk) 14:10, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :::It's an admin tool. -- sulfur (talk) 14:15, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I just noticed that there is no redirect for Dimitri Valtane. I thought moving a page automatically makes the old name a redirect. "Dmitri Valtane" should be a redirect, in my opinion, since this spelling is used by the Encyclopedia, so it's the one most people would be familiar with. --NetSpiker (talk) 14:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC)